Jäger und Gejagte
by Jan Kroll
Summary: Zwei Schmuggler werden von Darth Vader's Sternzerstörer gejagt und schwer beschädigt, auf einem Planeten im Outer - Rim landen sie und begegnen einem jungen Farmer und einem mysteriösen alten Mann. Vader will mit aller Macht den Machtsensitiven gefangen nehmen und für seine eigene Zwecke nutzen.


**Star Wars**

 _Jäger und Gejagte_

 ** _Es war einmal vor langer Zeit in einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxis..._** **Die Republik existiert nun schon seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr. Die Jedi sind fast völlig ausgelöscht, nur einige wenige haben überlebt. Die meisten haben sich auf entlegenen Welten im Outer Rim niedergelassen. Dort helfen sie den Zivilisten so gut sie können.** **Der finstere Lord Vader wurde von seinem Meister beauftragt, die letzten der Jedi aufzuspüren und zu vernichten. Viele sind seiner Klinge zum Opfer gefallen. Und so sind nur noch wenige übrig.** **Doch Lord Vader hat nicht nur mit Jedi zu kämpfen, sondern auch mit aufständischen Schmugglern, die immer wieder Versorgungsschiffe angreifen. Die Schmuggler, die die Devastator, Vaders Flaggschiff, in einem der imperialen Raumhäfen angegriffen hatten, wurden bis nach Rothana verfolgt. Bei einem der beiden Schmugglern spürt Lord Vader die Macht. Er will sie um jeden Preis auslöschen...**

Heckdeflektor nur noch auf vierzig Prozent!", schrie Calumn, ein junger Mensch von Coruscant, über den Kampflärm hinweg Pakmowo zu. „Nimm die Energie von den Waffensystemen und führe sie den Schilden zu!", gab Pakmowo zurück, ein alter zerfurchter Zabrak. Ihm pochten seine beiden Herzen bis in die Augenhöhlen. Dass das Imperium sie finden würde war von vornherein klar gewesen, aber das sie sie so schnell fanden hatten sie ausgeschlossen. „Was machen die Berechnungen für den Hyperraum?", fragte er Calumn. „Noch eine Minute! Eventuell noch länger", gab dieser zurück. Laserblitze zuckten an der Cockpitkanzel vorbei und zerschnitten den endlosen Raum um sie herum. Unter ihnen lag Rothana ein sehr abgelegener Planet, eigentlich perfekt als Versteck wenn man mit den netten Leuten des Imperiums Probleme hatte, einen imperialen Sternzerstörer ein wenig demoliert hat und nun ein bisschen Gras über die Sache wachsen lassen wollte. Doch leider war das Imperium doch nicht so dumm und konnte ihnen folgen. Aber die werden uns nicht in unsere Atome zerfetzen wir sind nämlich gleich weg hier, dachte Pakmowo. Kurz darauf wurde das Schiff von einer Explosion durchgerüttelt. Pakmowo wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen – wieder einmal. Ein rotes Lämpchen fing an zu leuchten und dazu setzte ein nervtötendes Gepiepse ein. „Was ist uns da schon wieder weg geballert worden?", keifte Pakmowo entnervt, er hasste es eine Zielscheibe zu sein. Der Junge, vielleicht fünfzehn Standardjahre alt, wurde kreidebleich und schaute ihn mit riesigen Augen (die so riesig waren, dass Pakmowo Angst hatte sie könnten platzen) an. „Die haben uns den Hyperantrieb zerschossen!", sprach er erschrocken, seine Stimme war so leise das es sich wie ein Flüstern anhörte. „Verflucht sein alle verdammten Sterne dieses verdammten, verfluchten, ungerechten, abscheulichen, widerwärtigen Universums!", fluchte Pakmowo. Er wollte noch so viel machen in seinem restlichen Leben. „Wir müssen auf diesen verdammten Planeten da runter und zwar schnell!" Mit diesen Worten gab er vollen Schub und fluchte weiterhin leise vor sich hin. Heute wäre der Tag an dem er und Calumn sterben würden. Vor ihm wurde der grau wirkende Planet immer größer. Heute würden sie sterben auf die eine oder die andere Weise. Da war er sich verdammt sicher.

„Lord Vader, die Wild Weasel ist außer Reichweite unserer Turbolaser und des Traktorstrahls", meldete Admiral Ozzel aus dem Datengraben. Vader drehte sich zu ihm um. Ozzels Körperspannung nahm augenblicklich zu. Vader nahm an, dass das mit seinem Äußeren zu tun hatte. „ Schicken sie die TIEs los. Sie sollen diesen Abschaum zermalmen!", antwortete Vader mit seiner metallischen Stimme. „Jawohl, Sir", damit wandte sich Ozzel von Vader ab und begab sich zur Kommstation um den Piloten die Befehle persönlich zu übermitteln. Vader spürte die Erleichterung Ozzels als er fort ging. Er war ein tüchtiger Offizier, das musste man ihm lassen. „HK – sieben zwo vier acht, JG – acht acht neun und AD – fünf drei sechs zwo zu ihren Jägern verfolgen sie den Frachter und zerstören sie ihn!", Ozzel wiederholte den Befehl noch einmal. Über die Kommanlage erschallten die Bestätigungen. Nicht eine ganze Minute später schossen die drei Jäger unter der Devastator hervor. Vader fand es faszinierend wie schnell die Jäger an dem Corellianischen YT-2400 Frachter waren. Bald eröffneten die TIEs das Feuer auf den Frachter, er würde nicht lange stand halten. Nur wenige Laserblitze später waren die vier Raumjäger unter der Wolkendecke von Rothana verschwunden. Vader spürte, der Entfernung zum trotz, die Angst, die auf dem Frachter herrschte.

Mehrere Lampen glühten rot auf, ein Gewirr aus Alarmsirenen erschallte und die Cockpitkanzel wurde von Feuer umfasst als sie in die Atmosphäre eintraten. Ein Ruck ging durch das Schiff – ein sehr starker Ruck. „Wir haben die Geschütztürme verloren, plus noch einen Teil der oberen Außenhülle", meldete Calumn. „Gar nicht gut!" Die TIE-Jäger schossen noch immer auf sie und zerfetzten mit ihren Lasern die Außenhülle des Schiffes. Eine Explosion erfolgte und sämtliche Energie, die auf dem Antrieb gewesen war, verschwand. Unter ihnen breitete sich eine Wüste aus. In der Ferne war eine Stadt zu sehen. Das könnte ihre Rettung sein, wenn sie lebend hier herauskämen. „Wir müssen versuchen so nah wie möglich an der Stadt zu landen!", sagte Pakmowo zu Calumn. Calumn sagte nichts. Er konzentrierte sich darauf die Wild Weasel in der Luft zu halten. Er änderte leicht den Kurs in Richtung Stadt, als ein TIE einen weiteren Treffer landete. Die Flammen hatten sich nun endlich von der Kanzel zurückgezogen. Allerdings war sie nun Rußgeschwärzt und somit war das Sichtfeld auf ein Minimum beschränkt. Pak konnte einen aus dem Boden herausragenden Felsen sehen, auf den sie gerade zurasten. Bestürzt dachte Pakmowo, jetzt erreichen wir die Stadt doch nicht mehr. Calumn jedoch zog scharf nach rechts und wich dem Felsen aus. Das merkwürdige war nur, dass er sich vorher darüber beklagt hatte er könne nichts sehen. Und Pak stellte sich die Frage woher der Junge das wusste. „Bevor du fragst, es war ein Gefühl", meinte Calumn in einem Ton als wäre das selbstverständlich, „war da überhaupt etwas?" „Ja, allerdings! Und jetzt lande die Maschine hier." „Sir, ja, Sir."

„Sir, ja, Sir. Verfolgen sie weiter.", antwortete Haid beziehungsweise HK – sieben zwo vier acht. Er freute sich endlich wieder selbst fliegen zu dürfen. Die ständige Warterei auf der Devastator auf einen neuen Auftrag machte ihn rasend. Aber nun durfte er fliegen und ein Raumschiff abschießen. Der YT – 2400 Frachter war schon stark beschädigt. Überall an der Außenhülle brannten kleine Feuer. Die Schmuggler wichen im letzten Moment einem riesigen Felsen aus und nahmen nun wieder Kurs auf die Stadt. Sie verloren kontinuierlich an Höhe. Bald schon würden sie in den Boden krachen. Dann müssten Haid und seine Kameraden nur noch den Rest von ihrem Schiff zerstören. Unter seinem Helm erschien ein Lächeln. Das war die imperiale Flotte. Sie tat alles kurz und schmerzlos – naja, schmerzlos nur für die Imperialen. Am Rande seines Sichtfeldes bemerkte er ein grelles aufblitzen und schließlich wurde sein TIE von einer Explosion durchgerüttelt. Jaig oder JG – acht acht neun meldete sich: „Wir haben Ais verloren. Der Beschuss kam von ..." Ein Schrei war zu hören und dann nur noch Rauschen. „Verdammt!", murmelte Haid in seinen Helm. Wer hat da gefeuert? Die Geschütztürme des Frachters waren ihnen beim Eintritt in die Atmosphäre um die Ohren geflogen. Und dann sah er es. Ein Geschütz am Ende des Cockpits. Kurz darauf wurde Haid in einen Feuerball gehüllt und zerschellte an einer Felsenformation.

„Yeahah! Alle drei vom Himmel geholt! Whoha!", Pakmowo jubelte – vermutlich sein letztes Mal. Kaum hatte er seinen Triumph Calumn Kund getan, wurde er hart nach vorne geworfen und ihm entwich die Luft aus seiner Lunge, als sie den Boden küssten. Eine Sandfontäne stieg auf und legte sich auf das Schiff. Das war das letzte was er mitbekam- dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

Er sah grelle Lichtblitze am Himmel und hielt inne bei der Arbeit. Eigentlich sollte er sich um die Evaporatoren kümmern, allerdings zog ihn der offensichtliche Kampf in seinen Bann. Er sah einen wie ein Feuerball von durch die Wolkenfront preschte. Hintendrein folgten drei schwarze Flecken, die sich dem Feuerball mit rasender Geschwindigkeit näherten. Blitzschnell hielt er sein Makrofernglas in der Hand. Er stellte mit Schrecken fest, dass die schwarzen Flächen imperiale Jäger waren und der Feuerball eine nicht mehr zu definierende glühende Masse. Grüne Laserstrahlen zerschnitten die Luft um den glühenden Klumpen, der immer mehr auf den Boden zu raste. Der Klotz wich geschickt , wenn auch nur knapp, einem hohen Felsen aus. Plötzlich wurde einer der imperialen Jäger getroffen und explodierte in einem großen Feuerball. Gleich darauf wurde ein weiterer erwischt und stürzte zu Boden. Schließlich wurde auch der dritte Jäger erwischt. Dieser stürzte in flachem Winkel auf den Boden zu. Er flog sogar noch so weit das der junge Farmer noch das Kreischen hören konnte. Nur wenige Augenblicke später krachte auch das Opfer der Jäger in den Wüstenboden. Man spürte den Aufschlag bis zur Farm. „He, Junge! Was ist da draußen los?" Er antwortete nicht noch immer fasziniert von dem was er eben gesehen hatte. „He, Gorl! Ich rede mit dir, verdammt!" „Nichts Xaquer!" „Aber ich hab doch gespürt das da irgendetwas war! Und ganz taub bin ich auch noch nicht" „Wenn du mich ausreden lassen würdest, alter Mann, dann wüsstest du das dort eben ein paar Schiffe abgestürzt sind!" „Was? Was für Schiffe, mein Junge?" „Ein Frachter vermutlich und..." „Und was? Na sag schon Junge!" „Und imperiale Jäger", antwortete Gorl schließlich nach einer gewissen Zeit, da ihm erst jetzt allmählich klar wurde was das bedeutete. Wenn das dort imperiale Jäger waren, dann musste im Raum um Rothana mindestens ein imperialer Sternenzerstörer sein! Was würde das für den Planeten bedeuten? Würden sie alle nun doch vom Imperium unterjocht werden? Was für Konsequenzen würde dies mit sich ziehen? Noch immer in Gedanken über die Zukunft schwang er sich auf seinen selbstgebauten Speeder und für los. Er hörte noch Xaquer ihm nachrufen, aber er wollte endlich runter von diesem Planeten und dafür brauchte er nur noch wenige Teile.

„Sir?" „Was ist, Admiral Ozzel?", fragte Vader seinen Admiral,dessen Furcht er sehr stark wahrnahm. „Mein Lord, es ist mir unverzeihlich euch berichten zu müssen, das der Kontakt zu den Piloten, die wir dem Frachter nachsendeten abgebrochen ist. Wir sehen uns gezwungen anzunehmen, das die Piloten tot sind, Sir." „Sind Sie sicher das der Kontaktabbruch nicht durch die Atmosphäre entstanden ist?", fragte Lord Vader mit gefährlicher Ruhe in der Stimme. „Ja, Sir:" „Was macht sie da so sicher?" „Die letzten Funksprüche unter den Piloten, Sir." „Was ist mit dem Frachter?" „Wir sind uns nicht sicher, aber laut unseren Scans ist das Schiff verschwunden. Vermutlich..." „Vermutungen sind hier fehl am Platz, Admiral!", herrschte Lord Vader ihn an. „Wir brauchen Fakten, keine bloßen Vermutungen. Entsenden sie sofort Spionagedroiden, sie sollen die Gegend absuchen. So ein Schiff kann nicht einfach spurlos verschwinden." „Jawohl, Sir!" „Was stehen sie dann noch hier? An die Arbeit, bevor ich mir es anders überlege, bezüglich ihrer Person!" Damit wandte Vader sich zum gehen. Als er draußen war und die Tür mit dem Zischen einer Schlange zu geglitten war, atmete zum ersten Mal seit einer Minute wieder aus.

Die Umgebung verschwamm aufgrund der Geschwindigkeit des Speeders, doch Gorl wusste dennoch wohin er fliegen musste, schließlich war die riesige dunkle Rauchwolke kilometerweit sehen. Er wusste das er sich auf gefährliches Terrain begab, doch war es ihm egal. Er war als Kind oft dort um Mutproben zu machen und um zu zeigen wie gut er klettern konnte um es seinen Freunden zu beweisen, als er noch welche hatte. Jetzt hatte er fast gar keinen mehr, da die meisten mit ihren Familien in die Städte gegangen sind oder sie dachten er sei tot – wie seine Eltern. Es war nun schon so lange her, er konnte sich kaum noch daran erinnern, wie es war Eltern zu haben, seine richtigen Eltern. Die einzige Erinnerung, die er immer wieder vor Augen hatte, war jene an den letzten Tag mit seinen Eltern. An diesem Tag war er gerade einmal zehn Standardjahre alt:

 _Seine Mutter lächelt ihn an: „Und wenn du alles aufgegessen hast, bekommst du eine schön süße Quaanu." Gorl lächelt zurück. Neben ihm sein Vater: „Fiena, du bringst ihn noch zum platzen!" Fiena lacht. Sie hatte das schönste Lächeln, dass Gorl je gesehen hat. Die kleinen Fältchen um ihre grünen Augen, werden schnell wieder zu der glatten, ebenmäßigen Haut. Gorl grinst sie an und isst den letzten Rest des Tagaburagouts von seinem Teller auf. In dem Moment als seine Mutter ihm die süße Frucht geben will klopft es laut an der Tür. „Öffnen sie die Tür, eine routinemäßige Hausdurchsuchung im Namen des Imperators." Gorls Mutter steht auf und öffnet die Tür. „Kommen sie nur herein, Sir. Wollen sie vielleicht noch etwas trinken oder essen?" „Höchsten Dank, Miss, aber wir haben leider nicht genug Zeit um zu Essen außerdem sind wir nicht hier um zu speisen", an seine Männer gewand sagt er: „Durchsucht alles, ihr wisst, wie ihr zu handeln habt." „Jawohl, Sir", erklingt die verzerrte Stimme des Sturmtruppenkommanders. Im Gänsemarsch rücken die Truppler in das Haus ein. Nachdem sie das Haus durchwühlt haben rücken sie wieder ab. Sobald sie außer Sicht sind sagt Mutter: „Zum Glück haben sie nicht unterm Teppich geschaut." Danach wischt sie sich den kalten Schweiß aus der Stirn. Wenige Minuten später klopft es wieder an der Tür. Gorls Vater steckt ihn in einen kleinen Schrank um ihn zu verstecken, zur Sicherheit. „Verzeiht, bitte die erneute Störung, doch ich fürchte, dass wir wohl etwas übersehen haben. Wenn sie so nett wären und den Teppich frei räumen würden." Mit einem Mal haben Gorls Eltern zwei Handblaster in den Händen._

 _Sie eröffnen das Feuer auf den imperialen Offizier, welcher tödlich getroffen an der Türschwelle zusammenbricht. Von außen werden Blaster in den Raum geschossen. Mit infernalischem krachen landen die Lichtblitze in den Wänden und Möbeln und hinterlassen große schwarze Löcher. Eine Granate landet auf dem Boden. Plötzlich werden Gorls Eltern auf diese Granate zugezogen als wären sie in einem Netz verfangen und nach einem lauten Knall, vermischt mit einem Kratzen, werden sie wieder weg geschleudert, landen krachend an den Wänden und bleiben merkwürdig verrenkt auf dem Boden liegen. Die Sturmtruppen schlagen den Teppich um und nehmen die Durastahlkisten, welche voll mit kleinen Waffen und Munition sind mit. Gorl jedoch wird von den Mördern nicht entdeckt._


End file.
